Lyrics/Fooool
Hangul= hey 요즘 들어 너무 이상해 딴 사람이 생긴 것 같아 의심 가는 게 한둘 아냐 나랑 잠깐 얘기 좀 해. hey 어제 밤에 전환 왜 껐니 문자 한통 할 시간 없니 어디서 누구랑 뭐 했어 빠짐없이 다 말해. 다 알고 있어 난 자꾸 말 돌리는 너 더 이상 속이려 하지 마. 나쁜 너 I’m not fool baby 나쁜 너 I’m not fool baby 모두 알고 있어 난 딴청만 피우는 너 내 눈을 피하려 하지 마 나쁜 너 I’m not fool baby 나쁜 너 I’m not fool baby 자꾸만 튕겨 보자보자 하니 너무나 웃겨 여자 이름으로 저장해둔 번호 벌써 잊은 거니 친구의 충고 너의 그 장난식 연앤 난 안맞지 가끔은 한 번씩 우습지 If you not, I’m not trust you hey 무척이나 당황스럽지 남자의 직감도 무서워 언제부터 바람핀건지 사실대로 다 말해 다 알고 있어 난 자꾸 말 돌리는 너 더 이상 속이려 하지 마 나쁜 너 I’m not fool baby 나쁜 너 I’m not fool baby 모두 알고 있어 난 딴청만 피우는 너 내 눈을 피하려 하지 마 나쁜 너 I’m not fool baby 나쁜 너 I’m not fool baby 잘해주지 말걸 그랬어 나쁜 남자 될걸 그랬어 미안하단 말 하지 마 슬픈 표정 짓지 마 바보처럼 혼자 몰랐었어 like drama, like movie 이게 그런 거니 Hey listen baby 모르는 척 그만 하죠 내 눈을 보면 모르겠니? 아니? 그 뻔뻔함과 당당함은 너를 더 깎을 뿐 이제 나는 들리지도 보이지도 않아요 너를 놔줘 hey 다 알고 있어 난 자꾸 말 돌리는 너 더 이상 속이려 하지 마 나쁜 너 I’m not fool baby 나쁜 너 I’m not fool baby 모두 알고 있어 난 딴청만 피우는 너 내 눈을 피하려 하지 마 나쁜 너 I’m not fool baby 나쁜 너 I’m not fool baby |-| Romanization= hey yojeum deureo neomu isanghae ttan sarami saenggin geot gata yesim ganeun ge handul anya narang jamkkan yaegi jom hae. hey eoje bame jeonhwan wae kkeotni munja hantong hal sigan eobtni eodiseo nugurang mwohaesseo ppajimeobsi da marhae. da algo isseonan jakku mal dollineun neo deo isang sogiryeo hajima. nappeun neo I’m not fool baby nappeun neo I’m not fool baby modu algo isseo nan ttancheongman piuneun neo nae nuneul piharyeo hajima nappeun neo I’m not fool baby nappeun neo I’m not fool baby jakkuman twinggyeo bojaboja hani neomuna utgyeo yeoja ireumeuro jeojanghaedun beonho beolsseo ijeun geoni chinguye chunggo neoye geu jangnansik yeonhaen nan anmajji gikkeueun han beonssik useumji If you not, I’m not trust you hey mucheogina danghwang seureomji namjaye jikkamdo moseowo eonjebuteo barampingeonji sasildaero da marhae da algo isseo nan jakku mal dolloneun neo deo isang sogiryeo hajima nappeun neo I’m not fool baby nappeun neo I’m not fool baby modu algo isseo nan ttancheongman piuneun neo nae nuneul piharyeo hajima nappeun neo I’m not fool baby nappeun neo I’m not fool baby jalhaejuji malgeol geurasseo nappeun namja dwilgeol geudaesseo mianhadan mal haji ma seulpeun pyojeong jitji ma babocheoreom honja mollasseosseo like drama, like movie ige geureon geoni hey listen baby moreuneun cheok geuman hajyo nae nuneul bomyeon moreugetni? ani? geu ppeonppeonhamgwa dangdanghameun neoreul deo kkwaeul ppun ije naneun deullijido boijido anhayo neoreul nwajwo hey da algo isseo nan jakku mal dollineun neo deo isang sogiryeo hajima nappeun neo I’m not fool baby nappeun neo I’m not fool baby modu algo isseo na ttanjeongmal piuneun neo nae nuneul piharyeo hajima nappeun neo I’m not fool baby nappeun neo I’m not fool baby |-| English= Hey, recently it’s been weird As if you found someone else It’s not just one or two things I’m suspicious of Talk to me for a while. Hey why did you hang up on me yesterday night Do you not have time to send me just one text message Where were you, who were you with, what were you doing Don’t miss out a single detail, tell me everything I know all about it, stop changing the topic Stop lying to me anymore You’re bad, not I’m not fool baby You’re bad, I’m not fool baby I know all about it, I’m just pretending to be indifferent Don’t avoid my eyes You’re bad, I’m not fool baby You’re bad, I’m not fool baby You keep playing hard to get, it’s too funny The number that you saved under a girl’s name Did you already forget your friend’s advice That I’m not suited for your flirty relationships Occasionally it’s hilarious isn’t it If you I’m not trust you Hey you’re awfully surprised right The intuition of men are scary Since when did you start cheating Tell me everything truthfully I know all about it, stop changing the topic Stop lying to me anymore You’re bad, I’m not fool baby You’re bad, I’m not fool baby I know all about it, I’m just pretending to be indifferent Don’t avoid my eyes You’re bad, I’m not fool baby You’re bad, I’m not fool baby I told you not to treat me well I told you I’d become a bad guy Don’t tell me you’re sorry, don’t put on a sad expression Like a fool, I was the only one who didn’t know Your drama your movie Is that it, hey listen baby Stop pretending you don’t know Don’t you know when you see my eyes, no? That brazen and shameless behaviour was all to put me down right I hear it but I don’t show it, cut me some slack hey I know all about it, stop changing the topic Stop lying to me anymore You’re bad, I’m not fool baby You’re bad, I’m not fool baby I know all about it, I’m just pretending to be indifferent Don’t avoid my eyes You’re bad, I’m not fool baby You’re bad, I’m not fool baby |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul, Romanization, and English Lyrics via colorcodedlyrics.com Category:Lyrics